8月の現状
8月の現状 (romanized: 8 Gatsu no Genjō, English: The Current Situation in August) is the second live/Studio Live album by dub/rock band Fishmans. It is unique in Fishmans' later career as being one of the only projects by the group to not have been produced by ZAK, instead primarily being produced by mixer Ichizo Nishikawa. The album comprises of material recorded over the course of several tours, but does not include any material from the tour of its own namesake as it was not performed yet. Track listing # "Oh Slime" (2:55) - Recorded on December 26, 1996 @Akasaka Blitz. # "Weather Report" (9:35) - Recorded on December 9, 1997 @Shinsaibashi Club Quattro. # "ナイトクルージング" (7:41) - Recorded on June 7, 1997 @Hibiya Open-Air Concert Hall. # "静かな朝" (8:05) - Recorded on December 10, 1997 @Nagoya Club Quattro. # "Sunny Blue" (8:46) - Recorded on March 20, 1998 @Shinjuku Liquid Room. # "バックビートにのっかって" (6:45) - Recorded on February 28, 1998 @Take One Studio. Not a live performance. # "ずっと前" (9:42) - Recorded on March 20, 1998 @Shinjuku Liquid Room. # "それはただの気分さ" (2:29) - Recorded on September 7, 1997 @Hirotori Namiki Junction. # "Season" (6:46) - Recorded on December 12, 1997 @Shinjuku Liquid Room. # "Just Thing" (5:51) - Recorded on March 14, 1998 @Shinsaibashi Club Quattro. # "新しい人" (10:19) - Recorded on February 28, 1998 @Take One Studio. Not a live performance. Personnel Band Members * Shinji Sato (vocals, guitar, writer) * Yuzuru Kashiwabara (bass, chorus) * Kin-Ichi Motegi (drums, chorus) Other Musicians * Michio "Darts" Sekiguchi (guitar, chorus) * Honzi (violin, keyboards, chorus) * Asa-Chang (percussion 1, 5) * Toshimi Watanabe (guitar, chorus 3) * Bikke (voice 3) * Minoru Yokoo (voice 6) Other Personnel * Ichizo Nishikawa (recording engineer, mixing) * Takao Otsuka (recording engineer 10) * Tak (recording engineer 1, 3, 5, 7, 9) * ZAK (recording engineer 1, 3) * Mariko Yamamoto (art direction, design) * Moog Yamamoto (art direction, design) * Phonic (art direction, design) * Masatoshi Nazaki (assistant engineer) * Yasushi Shiota (assistant engineer) * Mei Sumita (photography) * Buchy (stage producer) * Shige Sasaki (stage director) * Hiroto Sasaki (stage director) * Masato Ono (stage director) * Kazuro Isokawa (monitor engineer) * Tsuyoshi Kobayashi (monitor engineer) * Mitsuteru Takasugi (instrument technician) * Makoto Nagahama (instrument technician) * Toshi Betty (instrument technician) * Norihiko Hirai (instrument technician) * Masato Kihara (concert promoter) * Shin Aoki (concert promoter) * Hiroshi Shimizu (concert promoter) * Hiroki Shinohara (concert promoter) * Katsuo Funatsu (concert promoter) * Yumebanchi (concert promoter) * Katzuhiro Hirayama (lighting designer) * Yuka Koizumi (mastering) * Yasushi Shiota (recording assistant) * Masatoshi Nozaki (recording assistant) * Takeshi Nagano (mobile recording crew 3) * Yoshinori Yamamiya (mobile recording crew 3, 5, 7, 9) * Ayu Nishizawa (mobile recording crew 3) * Akira Naruoka (mobile recording crew 9) * Takayuki Kaneko (mobile recording crew 9) * Naoto Hoshino (mobile recording crew 5, 7) * Mariko Miyashita (mobile recording crew 5, 7) * Hisashi Mizoguchi (mobile recording crew 2, 10) * Kyoko Morohashi (mobile recording crew 2, 10) * Toshiya Sano (A&R) * Masaki Morimoto (A&R) * Mikio Kaibe (promotional planner) * Masato Teraguchi (marketing promotion) * Akiko Ueta (artist manager) * Junko Ishiwata (styling) * Izumi Okumura (visual coordination) * Yumi Haga (visual coordination) * Ichiro Asatsuma (executive producer) * Izuko Orita (executive producer) * Yoshiyuki Okuda (executive producer) * Yuji Takahashi (supervisor) * Koichi Nakagawa (supervisor) * Akira Watanabe (supervisor) * Hiroshi Hattori (supervisor) Issues * 1998 (CD, Polydor, Japan) Artwork is holographic. * 1998 (12" Vinyl, Polydor, Japan) This issue would include a completely new album cover, a photo taken at Hibiya Open-Air Concert Hall (seen to the right), which would be used for all future issues of the album (except where noted). Also abridges tracklist heavily, and alongside the existing version of ナイトクルージング includes a second mix of the song not found anywhere else. * 1998 (Cassette, Polydor, Japan) Did not include album artwork. * 2009 (Limited CD, Universal, Japan) * 2012 (Limited CD, Universal, Japan) Original artwork used. Category:Albums Category:Live albums Category:Studio live albums